Marshdonia
Category:Marshdonia Marshdonia, or officially The Realm of Marshdonia, is a growing, mostly developed, and old nation (established on 1 August 2007) to the northwest of mainland Europe. It it is made up of a large area of the British Isles, as well as parts of mainland Europe. The United Kingdom is a monarchy with James I as head of state, although a parliament does sit (Marshdonian Assembly), comprising four constituent boroughs: the Borough of Hanslope, the Borough of Nottingham and the Borough of Surrey and The Overseas International Territories. James I holds the position of Ace of Diamonds at Deck of Cards, Marshdonia's third alliance. |- |'Founded' || 1 August 2007 |- |'Team Color' || White |- |'Monarch' || King James I |- |'Natural Resources' || Cattle & Coal |- |'Nation Link' || Statistics |- |'Deck of Cards Government Position' || Ace of Hearts |} History James I established Hanslope as a sovereign nation on 1 August 2007 and under-pressure Prime Minister of the United Kingdom was forced to grant this sovereignty. As James I's Marshdonia established itself, it reached further into England and James I now controls almost all of what was England, all of Wales and parts of Ireland, France, Belgium and the Netherlands. A foreign ministry was built with a harbour (the main harbour is now in the Borough of Surrey) and parliamentary buildings in Hanslope soon after Marshdonia was established. Then war struck the country. Marshdonia was engaged in the Unjust War at WAPA and played a key role in the winning of the initial battle against GDA. However, when MCXA joined GDA, WAPA crumbled and Marshdonia hit an all-time low, with depression spreading throughout the country. Anarchy ensued, with many calling for a coup of the monarchy and a return to the United Kingdom. The coup failed and eventually Marshdonia returned to its former glory and spread its influence further and further, as far as Wales and the Isle of Wight. Three boroughs were initially established to recognise each's individual cultural and social situations: the Borough of Hanslope, the Borough of Nottingham and the Borough of Surrey. On 15 February 2008, the Overseas International Territories were formed as a fourth borough governing all over-water territories. Government and Politics Marshdonia is a monarchy with James I, King of the Realm of Marshdonia and Territories, as head of state. This title is often shortened to 'King of Marshdonia'. Marshdonia has a unicameral parliament government, which is based in Hanslope, in the Borough of Hanslope. Marshdonia's constitution is set out on the first day of each month by the king, with any changes taking immediate effect. This 'Royal Constitution' overrules all parliamentary bills and case law. Parliamentary bills take priority over case law. No Marshdonian Assembly can pass laws that future Parliaments cannot change. There is no leader of the Marshdonian Assembly. Each borough's population elects eleven representatives (one for each county), in total there 44 MMAs (Members of the Marshdonian Assembly). In theory, each MMA is independent and equal - each MMA may bring up issues for discussion at the monthly Assembly Discussion - taking place on the last three days of each month. For bills to be passed, they require twenty-four votes, including at least six from each borough. All bills are subject to Royal Assent. The king has the power to remove an MMA from office, though this has never occurred. Elections for the Marshdonian Assembly are held on the fourth to last day of every month, with office being taken on the second day of the next month. In order to deal with cross-border issues in what is now a state of more than just one island, the state, on 9 February 2008, set up an Intelligence Agency in Dublin on the Irish island. Three further Agencies were set up four days later in Amsterdam, Brussels and Le Havre. 14 February 2008 saw the construction of a fifth and final Agency in Hanslope to regulate the other four Agencies. Administrative Subdivisions The capital of Marshdonia is Hanslope, which has the largest population of any city. There are three sub-divisional capitals: Hanslope, Redhill and Nottingham. Marshdonia is split into three boroughs: the Borough of Hanslope, the Borough of Surrey and the Borough of Nottingham. Each borough is split into eleven counties. The Overseas International Territories currently has Paris as its capital. Redhill, the capital of the Borough of Surrey, is home to Marshdonia's main harbour, exporting huge amounts of coal and cattle every day and importing large amounts of other resources required to keep the nation in good health. The Borough of Surrey is Marshdonia's poorest area and all five of Marshdonia's Royal Factories are based in the borough, providing the majority of jobs. The Borough of Hanslope is largely a cattle farming area and this is the trade in which the majority work. This contrasts with the northern Borough of Nottingham, which specialises in coal mining. There are five Royal Banks of Marshdonia, each with the power to print Royal Shillings. Nottingham and Redhill each have one such bank, and the Borough of Hanslope has three. Foreign Relations History Since its liberation, Marshdonia has always fought for sovereignty. However, at the same time it recognises the need for protection and has almost always been part of a multi-national alliance. Its current alliance is the Deck of Cards. Its foreign ministry is based in Hanslope, but its decisions are subject to judicial, parliamentary and royal review. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs, usually only attacking other nations if attacked first. The government gives foreign aid to its allies when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Marshdonia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. We Are Perth Army Marshdonia's king, James I, took the decision to join WAPA on 2 August 2007, one day after the country itself was born. Marshdonia's Member Number was 0152 and full membership was held for three months and four days. On 6 August 2007, WAPA and Marshdonia laid out their commitment to each other, with James I becoming Editor of WAPA's first ever newsletter - The Blueheaven. He published the newsletter every Saturday, usually before 12:00 Game Time. James I published four of the first five newsletters. In the pursuit of greater challenges, James I resigned from the post on 15 September 2007, having gained a good reputation for writing. In the Unjust War, Marshdonia fought bravely with WAPA against GDA and MCXA from 12 September 2007. Before MCXA joined GDA in the battle, WAPA despite their lower numbers were on the verge of forcing GDA into surrender. NPO also later joined the battle against WAPA and their close allies Scotland Forever. WAPA had previously left BLEU to honour its MDAP with \m/. \m/, however, failed to help WAPA in the war, disbanded, and consequently WAPA withdrew from the war on 20 September 2007. 12 October 2007 marked a proud day for the Marshdonian natives with their king taking up the post of Minister of Foreign Affairs at WAPA, gaining 60% of the vote in a 7-horse race. He withdrew from the running for the Firm elections, despite being nominated. James I implemented a new diplomat system at the alliance in his time at the Foreign Affairs office, assigning colours to diplomats. He viewed Arkangel09 as his finest diplomat, a ruler who has since left WAPA and joined the Deck of Cards, Marshdonia's current alliance. 6 November 2007 was the day that an era came to a close in Marshdonia. King James I resigned from his position as Minister of Foreign Affairs, left WAPA and moved to the Black Team, with the intention of entering the Order of the Black Rose's hallowed Chamber of Supplication. James I ordered that the country should enter peace mode for the first time in its history to protect itself from attacks. Order of the Black Rose James I briefly became a supplicant to the Order of the Black Rose having left WAPA. However, 6 days into the 14-day questioning period, he withdrew his supplication and changed back to the White Team. James I had grown frustrated at the nature of questioning, finding the line of questioning to run irrelevant. However, the main reason for his withdrawal was the prospect of joining several ex-WAPA allies at the newly-formed Deck of Cards - Atropine, Death Eater, mkoricic and smackpixi were just four of those. Deck of Cards 17 November 2007 saw Marshdonia become one of the founder members of the Deck of Cards, an innovative new alliance, which in its first month grew to a total strength of in excess of 300,000. James I immediately took on the role of Jack of Spades, a return to his first role at WAPA. The job entailed making public announcements on DoC's behalf and publishing the weekly newsletter, The DoCument. Other achievements attributed to James I at Deck of Cards are the commissioning of Deck of Cards' flag and the effective founding of the alliance, along with several other members. On 23 January 2008 King James I was elected Ace of Diamonds, giving him complete power over Internal Affairs under the Second Articles of Confederation. On 1 February 2008, in the MK-WAPA War, Marshdonia fell into direct conflict with Ivkovian, Gamorah and Borla. The first and third of these, ruled by ivkov and solitre, were once allied with Marshdonia at We Are Perth Army. Peace was declared between Marshdonia and the three opponent nations a day after the declaration. This did not prevent Ivkov from breaking the terms of surrender and causing in excess of $2M of damage. 23 March 2008 saw James I re-elected onto the seat of Ace of Diamonds at Deck of Cards. On 27 March 2008, ex-WAPA nation Holy Justice attacked three Marshdonian allies Arkhazakhstan, Australian Freedom and Pecktrovia. Marshdonia attacked back against the nation along with heyheyrap3r and Republic of Jutland. Law The highest court in the kingdom for all criminal and civil cases in Marshdonia is the Royal Supreme Court of Marshdonia. The second highest court for criminal cases is the Crown Court and for civil cases the Court of Justice. The third and final tier of courts are the County Courts, which deal with minor offences in both civil and criminal cases. Marshdonia uses a common law system - that is judge-made law, with judges sitting in courts, applying their common sense and knowledge of legal precedent to the facts before them. The Royal Police Headquarters, opened on 12 January 2008 in Hanslope, which regulates the Royal Police Force and is home to the largest prison in the country is the principle body of law enforcement in the country. It is responsible for defending the actions of the king and the government in the official affairs. A second Police Headquarters was opened in Nottingham on 16 January 2008 to recognise its exceptionally high crime rates. Five days later, a third HQ was inaugurated in South Redhill. On 27 January 2008, Calais became home to a fourth Police HQ. Plans for a fifth Royal Police Headquarters to spread the workload and travelling costs were substantiated by the opening of a facility in Dublin. Geography thumb|right|A satellite image fo the island of Great Britain - the island to the east. Marshdonia comprises the majority of the island of Great Britain (all of England, a small part of Scotland and all of Wales) and an eastern part of the island of Ireland, together with north-eastern historic France, most of the Low Countries and a small region of historic Germany. Most of mainland Marshdonia (Great Britain) consists of lowland terrain, and mountainous terrain north-west of the Tees-Exe line. Mountain chains are found in the north-west (Cumbrian Mountains of the Lake District), north (the upland moors of the Pennines and limestone hills of the Peak District), and south-west (Wales, Exmoor and Dartmoor). Lower ranges include the limestone hills of the Isle of Purbeck, Cotswolds and Lincolnshire Wolds, and the chalk downs of the Southern England Chalk Formation. The main rivers and estuaries are the Thames, Severn and the Humber Estuary. The largest urban area is Hanslope. Climate Marshdonia has a temperate climate, with plentiful rainfall all year round. The temperature varies with the seasons but rarely drops below −10 °C or rises above 35 °C. The prevailing wind is from the southwest, bearing frequent spells of mild and wet weather from the Atlantic Ocean. Eastern parts are most sheltered from this wind and are therefore the driest. Atlantic currents, warmed by the Gulf Stream, bring mild winters, especially in the west, where winters are wet, especially over high ground. Summers are warmest in the south east of England, being closest to the European mainland, and coolest in the north. Snowfall can occur in winter and early spring, though it rarely settles to great depth away from high ground. Cities Hanslope is the capital of Marshdonia as a whole with several cities laying claim to the title "second city", including Nottingham, Paris, Dublin, Redhill and Cardiff. The largest towns and cities in Marshdonia are as follows: * around 12% of the population: Hanslope * around 2%: Nottingham * around 1%: Paris * around 0.5%: Cardiff, Dublin and Redhill * around 0.4%: Amsterdam, Bristol, Brussels, Calais, Dover, Le Havre, Manchester, Newcastle and Swansea Demography Population The Royal Census is conducted every month with statistics released on the first day of each month, but current statistics can be found here. On 1 February 2008, the working population was 32,461. As Marshdonia was mobilised for war, there was large solider presence, with 25,968 full-time soldiers - a figure boosted to 37,020 by part-time soldiers. The population in late January had stagnated due to a government initiative placing greater emphasis on international aid projects and paying off debts to increase income flow once debts had been paid. Marshdonia's population density was 90.73 people per square mile. Migration and ethnicity Present day Marshdonians are descended mainly from their Engish ancestors. The increased influence of the country has however lead to a mixing of ethnicity as Marshdonia covers parts of Northern France and Wales. Ninety per cent of the population remain of English descent however. The largest urban settlements in Marshdonia: Nottingham, Hanslope, Cardiff and Redhill are the areas subject to most immigration from other nearby countries. This, along with increasing birth rates, is contributing to a rising population. Marshdonia has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to pass Marshdonia's stringent citizen compatibility tests first. Language Marshdonia has two official languages and court proceedings may be brought in either of those: French or English. However, English is by far the more dominantly spoken language with 99.9% speaking the language compared to 27.8% speakers of fluent French on the British Isles. Other languages spoken are Welsh (65.2% in the Welsh region) and German (3.9% of the British Isles). Religion King James I is a passionate atheist but admits that religion does exist in his country, despite his strong opposition towards it. He also recognises the need to offer his citizens freedom of expression. The king has declined the opportunity to destroy religious places of worship. Atheism remains the dominant religion accounting for 84.2% of the population. The remainder is made up by Buddhists, Christians, Jainists, Jews, Sikhs as well as followers of Shinto, the Baha'i Faith and Voodoo. The king's recognition of the need for many of his citizens to follow a religion was doubted until he unveiled plans to construct five state-funded places of worship. The first was built in Dublin on 17 February 2008. Four more of these establishments were opened on 25 March 2008 in these locations: Manchester, Swansea, Paris and Amsterdam. Economy Marshdonia has an increasingly strong economy. Experts rate it as 'very solid'. Hanslope is the major centre for international trade. With the international restrictions on trade, Hanslope's foreign ministry is the major decision-maker on international trade. For the large part, Marshdonia trades with five other nations. Bracketed are the major resources which Marshdonia receives in return for the supply of cattle and coal: United Nocturnal Canadian Gangsters (iron and rubber), usa 2007 (aluminium and silver), Jeagerville (fish and marble), SwearengenLand (oil and wheat) and Vomitland (lumber and water). Redhill, the capital of the Borough of Surrey, is home to Marshdonia's main harbour, exporting huge amounts of coal and cattle every day and importing large amounts of other resources required to keep the nation in good health. The Borough of Surrey is Marshdonia's poorest area and all five of Marshdonia's Royal Factories are based in the borough, providing the majority of jobs. Each Factory provides for a different industry. Four of the Factories are factories in the traditional sense, producing steel, cars, asphalt and construction materials, but the fifth is in fact a brewery. The Borough of Hanslope is largely a cattle farming area and this is the trade in which the majority work. This contrasts with the northern Borough of Nottingham, which specialises in coal mining. Private salary income tax in Marshdonia is exceptionally high and is the source of much debate in the country. On 24 January 2008, the government announced an initiative to hold Labour Camps to decrease the unemployment rate. The camps provide free opportunities to enhance or develop new skills and are held periodically in Cardiff, Nottingham, Dublin, Paris and Amsterdam. Government involvement throughout the economy is exercised by the Treasurer who publishes the Royal Accounts, announcing where the country's taxes will be spent for the following month. The Treasurer is not elected, but chosen by the king. There is some concern amongst anti-Royalists that the reason for this is to ensure the monarch is seen in a good light. The Treasurer announced changes to tax rate on 21 March 2008 as Marshdonia's income tax rate, already considered extortionate at 28%, was increased to 30%, alongside more elaborate social security system mechanisms, providing benefits to ageing members of the populace. Currency The currency of Marshdonia is the royal shilling, represented by the letter s. There are five Royal Banks of Marshdonia, each with the power to print royal shillings. Nottingham and Redhill each have one such bank, and the Borough of Hanslope has three. The royal shilling has been growing at a steady rate ever since it was introduced with the one exception of the Great Recession in February 2008 when an earthquake hit Marshdonia's financial centre, causing approximately a month's income to be spent solely on reparations. Education Marshdonia's official literacy rate is above 90%. Education is compulsory and free from the ages of four to fourteen (years 1 to 9). This is known as First School. All three of the initial boroughs have schools, catering for ages between four and eighteen years old - the most famous of which is the Borough of Hanslope's Royal School of Hanslope, based in the nearby town of Buckingham. Nottingham Royal Academy is Marshdonia's newest school and boasts its best facilities. The Borough of Surrey is home to Redhill School. On 29 December 2007, a fourth school was opened in the Borough of Nottingham to suit those more likely to study at Nottingham River University - Nottingham River School. 11 January 2008 saw Marshdonia establish a fifth school. Built in Marshdonia's capital itself, Hanslope Full School gains more respect as it grows. No more schools are expected to be established. At First School, each child gains a sole qualification, pass or fail, in Mathematics, English, French, Science, Culture and Humanities. A fail can be overridden by a pass in a subsequent academic year, at which Second School may be attended. Very few students pass their First School Finals and opt not to go to Second School. Second School normally provides for children from the ages of 14 to 18 (years D to A). Students are given one mark in each subject, this time ranging from 1 (excellent) to 8 (poor) - 6 is considered a pass. Students must study English and Mathematics, along with four other subjects - each weighted equally. Exams may be re-taken on two occasions. At university, a wide range of subjects can be studied, but all last three years, unless you work for a Diploma, which is an additional two years. It is rare that a Second School student would gain entry to university without gaining a Second School 3 in each of his subjects. Students obtain either a Degree (marked Merit, Pass or Fail) or a Diploma, which is marked in the same way. The Borough of Nottingham is renowned for its academic excellence - it is home to Marshdonia's only universities: Nottingham University was established on 26 December 2007 and specialises in traditional more academic subjects, such as Law and Mathematics. It is also home to KMC (King's Medical Centre), the country's only royally sanctioned hospital, which is home to the university's Medicine students. On 29 December 2007, a rival university was set up in the same city, Nottingham River University. This university tends to cater for vocational courses, such as Plumbing, but also the Arts. Healthcare Marshdonia spent a considerable amount of time without any form of state-funded healthcare. All healthcare had to be personally financed through insurance or one-off payments for appointments or operations. However, on 11 January 2008, King James I declared open the Royal Healthcare Service (RHS). The Department of Health regulates the RHS. Marshdonia has five royally sanctioned clinics and one royally sanctioned hospital. These establishments provide for the vast majority of the public's medical needs. Hanslope was home to the first two clinics which were opened on 11 January 2008 to follow up the announcement of the establishment of the RHS. On 12 January 2008, two clinics were opened in the Borough of Surrey and one clinic in Nottingham. Marshdonia's royally sanctioned hospital, the King's Medical Centre (KMC) was also opened on 12 January 2008. It is attached to Nottingham University and provides facilities for those who study Medicine. Infrastructure The public transport systems in Marshdonia are becoming so well-developed to the extent that car usage figures are falling every month. A vast radial road network on Great Britain centres on Hanslope. The rail network centres itself on Nottingham, with the Nottingham-Hanslope Rail Route the most used in the country as Nottingham and Hanslope are the two largest cities, as well as the fact that the track runs on to the country's largest harbour in Dover. Being largely an island nation, Marshdona has a considerable network of sea ports, with Dover as the largest harbour, accounting for 70% of the imports and exports that the country makes. Armed Forces Marshdonia's armed forces' official name is the Royal Armed Forces of the Realm of Marshdonia, but is often known simply as 'The Forces'. The king has ceremonial power but the Foreign Ministry deals with all issues in practice. Marshdonia fields an army of soldiers, tanks, cruise missiles and fighter and bomber aircraft. James I, the king, refuses to permit the research of development of nuclear weapons and an attempt to do so has never been made. The Marshdonian Royal Forces have the responsibility of protecting Marshdonia's land, infrastructure and technological advances, as well as fighting wars sanctioned by the king. On 25 March 2008, an initiative was announced to make a career in The Forces financially viable. This resulted in plans to build five army training bases across the country. Called Royal Barracks, bases have so far been set up in Bristol, Newcastle and Brussels. Sport Football is the most played sport in the country. The number two sport is cricket, followed by tennis, athletics, and then rugby. The government subsidises a large part of its Royal Accounts into sports. Football Marshdonia, like most other countries, has its own football association, the Marshdonian Football Association. It is by far the most played and watched sport in the country. Marshdonian sides have been very reluctant to take part in international competition. League of Marshdonia rules refuse permission to non-Marshdonian citizens to take part in the domestic competition. These two factors are thought to be a cause of the country's lack of international repute in the worldwide game. The football league system is currently very simplistic, with just one sanctioned league of six. Admission to this league is relatively straight-forward if the high admission price is paid. Of these six sides, only Hanslope Hornets have played abroad, and with some success, winning the Transvaal-Marshdonia Super Cup and competing in Liga Mundo. The principal stadium is The Rec, Hanslope Hornets' home stadium. Other Sports The other main sports are not played professionally, but are played to a very high level at the two universities, drawing huge crowds in the Nottingham Varsity Series (NVS), where the university teams play off against each other in the give top sports, including football. The events take place bi-monthly in Varsity Week, the final week of every second month at The Rec. The exception is cricket, which, played over 5 days is played at The Green, also in Hanslope. None of these sports are played internationally. Symbols * The flag of Marshdonia is the Royal Flag. It was created by the superimposition of the flags of the historical state of England (St George's Cross) onto a black cross. In the top-left quarter is the universal symbol of atheism, the official religion of Marshdonia. * The national anthem is, oddly, sung in Marshdonia's second language French. Its title Pour le Marshdonie, pour le Roi translate as For Marshdonia, for the King. * The national animal of Marshdonia is the cow. All cattle are officially owned by the king, although this rule is never enforced in practice. Two cattle are etched on all coins in Marshdonia. * Many of Marshdonia's national symbols are adorned with a beech tree, which represents the Great Forest of the Borough of Hanslope, that covers a huge area fifty miles south of the country's capital, Hanslope. * The Marshdonian motto is in hoc signo vinces, meaning "in this sign you will conquer".